What have I gotten myself into!
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: After movie, sad attempt a humor and suggestive yaoi. rated for language whos that falling from the sky! Roy wants what from them!
1. Chapter 1

_I dont own anything..sad eh?!_

_**01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789**_

**Inside HQ **

It was a normal day in Central with everyone doing there work..well almost everyone, when all of a sudden Havoc burst through Roy Mustangs door. Shouting frantically as he did so, "SIR! you might want to look at this!"

"Why whats wrong?..cant u see im trying to sleep..while Hawkeye isnt looking" came a sleepy muffled reply through a stack of unsigned papers.  
Scratching the back of his head, "Uh, I actually don't know Sir"

"-Sigh- Fine show me..." Roy reluctantly got up and fallowed Havoc to what ever was happening.

**Outside of Central **

Havoc and Mustang had just made their way outside of HQ when Havoc pointed frantically to the sky, "There Sir" was all Havoc could say.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LT. HAVOC?" Mustang shouted looking at the sky. The place of disscuion was a what looked to be a floating Transmutation circle that made the surrounding area purple blue and almost black with bit of lightening coming form random clouds. Roy was taken by surprise but still wanted to know what was going on. "Lt. Havoc..What is that meaning of this?"

Apaled by the question Havoc responed "How am I supposed to know Sir?!" Cigerette dangaling from his mouth.

"You found it did you not? Therefore I think you should have a guess as to what this might be. -sigh-" To Roy all hope was lost..just because the man was lazy and went back to his office before Lt. Hawkeye could shoot him. 

**Inside HQ**

Now Roy who was actually trying to do his work, his mind kept wandering to the strange thing in the sky. He could swear that he had seen it somewhere before. Ripped from his thoughts and paper work a scream/yell was heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Being oh so bright Havoc charged into Roy's office yet again and looked out his window and stated "Uh Sir, it appears that someone is falling from the sky."

"So I'va notice Lt." Roy rolling his eyes at the dumbness of his staff. Yelling through his now open door "WHO HERE CAN USE ALCHEMY TO SOFTEN THE FALLING PERSONS BLOW?!"

While watching the person fall from the sky and waiting for an answer Havoc and Mustang noticed the figures moventments.

**Outside**

Claping his hands and touching the jaket the person was wearing a parachute was transmuted.

**Inside  
**

Havoc the stater of the obvious spoke up again "Apparently he can." Jestering outside the now open window.

"Apparently..So why does the thing/person falling from the sky still look so small yet it's coming closer?"

"Mustang -" reciving a glaremade him stop and restart his sentence "Sir, that's a little rude..though you're right." Chuckling at the realization of who it was exactly falling from the sky.

"..Rude me?! NEVER! ..But really..the person is very," taking a deep breath and bellowed "SMALL!"

Needless to say the said persons ear twitched at the word and yelled "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE HIM WHEN HE IS FALLING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!!?!?!?!?"

"I know who it is for sure now" Roy stated with a smirk not that he needed too of course. "FULLMETAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Being near enough and all Ed let go of his make shift parachute and grabbed on to Roy's windocill "..What the hell does it look like im doing Bastard?"

Another self satisfiying smirk came across hte older mans features "Falling actually. But why are you here is the better question."

"Along story that involves Al and myself doing alchemy in a place where alchemy doesn't exist. And I rather not explain it right at this momment."

"Soooo then why did you come to Central of all places?" Roy asked not noticing Hawkeye walk in.

"Sir, I heard yel- OH hi, Edward" putting her gun away.

"Hello Lt. Hawkeye. And General I have no clue."

"Fullmetal I know your brain maybe to _small _to understand this but Im the Furhur now. I would like to be addressed as such."

Sighing Hawkeye thought she would add her much needed wiser two cents in "Though needless to say Sir, you still don't do your work."

Chuckling Havoc added his own less valued thoughts in, "she has a point Boss."

"LT. HAVOC! Shut up! Hawkeye you should be glad I don't have the women wearing mini skirts yet." Turning his attention to that all too silent blonde "Fullmetal you're still in the military yes?"

Pulling out a worn out looking pocket watch "As long as I have this I am, why?" glancing suspisiously at the Furhur who grow an evil smirk. "Uh.."

"HEH HEH HEH"

Getting the silent message Hawkeye desided not to comment on the Furhurs lack of work and instead pulled Havoc out of the room. "Come Havoc we have work to do."

"AW, no way this was just getting good" Havoc whined like a little child that wasn't getting cookies.

Pulling out her trustly gun and pointing it a Havoc "I said Lt. we have work to do."

Saluting "YES MA'AM!" Leaving the room with a smirking Hawkeye and closing the door havoc asked "So do you wanna listen through the door?"

Rolling her eyes Hawkeye sat at her desk, "Do what you want."

_**01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789**_

_my first attempt at FullMetal Alchemist _


	2. Chapter 2

**In Roy's office**

"So, uh, what's with the look Gener- Fuhrur bastard?" A scared Edward was backed up against the door.

"Heh Heh Heh. Well first off you will be my model. So i can make the skirts properly. Secondly you'll be showing off the skirt once finished." The Onxy eyed Fuhrur smirked.

"Uh, model?! NO WAY YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Yes actually I can..I'm higher rank then you PLUS you kinda look like a girl small frie." Letting the 'small frie' thing go for now Ed only twitched..a massive amount and mummbled about how he wasnt a small frie but nothing more. So with out the interuption Roy continued "FullMetal suck it up and take off your pants!" he all but comanded. (thats the yaoi-ish part --). Reciving a look from the younger Alchemist Mustang rolled his eyes, "I didn't..OH don't look at me like that!"

Ed thought this could lead to only trouble but thought that he should add his two cents in "Why _Roy_ you sound like you want to rape lil ol me." he sounded as girly and innocent as possible even though he was scared shitless. 

Trying to sign the last of his papers the were almost threating to topple over Roy made an off handed comment "..And if the was my soul intention believe me you couldn't do anything to stop me, _but_ sadly thats not what i meant ..I need to fit the material on you so it has to be a perfect fit."

"If I refuse?"

"Hmm then.." letting a smirk play on to his god like featured once again Roy tapped his chin "..Ill make you drink milk." 

Shivering slightly "That doesn't s-scare me."

"OH really?! HAVOC!"

**Outside the office  
**

Listening intently at the door Havoc never expected to hear the Fuhrur to call for him so when he heard "OH really?! HAVOC!" he nearly crapped his pants. Jumping up and opening the door (with caution) Havoce saluted "Yes sir?!"

"Get me a **huge** jugs of milk..wait..no ..make it 3 jugs." 

"Uh alright sir" confused and a bit scared HAvoc rushed out to get the said 3 jugs of milk. When returning with the creamy white substance he recevied many stares. "Sir I'm back"

"Ok put them on my desk and get back to work."

After putting the milk down Havoc noticed the evil glint in Roys eyes and thought that there was going to be hell to pay to whom ever -in this case Fullmetal- went agaisnt him. closing the door with a loud sigh he looked at Hawkeye.

Stopping for only a momment Hawkeye paused to question Havoc "anything strange yet?"

"Just some jugs of milk thats all" he replyede scratching his head in confustion.

"ok" shrugging Hawkeye went back to work and Havoc went back to listening at the door.

**Inside the office**

satisfiyed Roy pointed at Ed "Alright Ed, STRIP!"

"NO!" Ed did the only thing he could think of head toward the door.

Snapping his fingers the Fuhrur made a wall of fire infront of the door. "I don't think so."

"You are really peeving me off." Grounding out his words..more angry that he almost got singed then actually being stopped.

Chuckling Roy came up behind Ed with a glass of milk in hand (where he got the glass no one eill ever know). "I know isn't it great? Ed..Fullmetal you _can_ keep your boxers on..just take of the pants or I will **make** you drink this."

Paling Ed desided to go for a different approch "You wouldn't dare." trying to look like a lost puppy. (not pun intended on the 'chibi' Dog of the military thing XD)

"Actually I would and I'm the Fuhrur so i can. Come on Ed I thought you were a man."

"Don't forget who your talking too"

" You mean 'The peoples Alchemist' or something along that line? Don't forget who let you have a change to get the title." Roy waved a hand in the air in a dissmissing manner while looking for fabric and other such things.

"UHHHHGGG FINE!" He knew he lost and he may not have been happy about it but Ed took of his pants anyways.

"Heh, good doggie." Roy held up fabric to Ed and started pinning pieces together while sowing and adjusting to more of a correct fit. Taking a step back after several minutes for sewing the skirt so it would stay up around Ed's hips or lack there of. "..Hmm..I think it needs an adjustment still...AH THATS IT! Ill making it smaller."

"You little pervert!"

"Ah Ed I wouldnt use the 'little' word ..plus I dont see hoe this is perverted since you're still wearing you boxers." Still eye the fabric Mustang fell into thought. "AH YES! It's still too big." re-adjusting so the mini skirt was now a mini _mini_ skirt. "THERE thats PERFECT!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THE HE COULD GET LOST IN A PIECE OF FABIC THE SIZE OF A DIME?!" ed's Usual long rant was cut short (heh no pun intended) for embarrassement "Um Fuhrur Perv?! you can see most of my boxers." Blushing and looking down at the blue material.

"So..take those off too then..jeez. Your wose then a girl." and ruseling around for something.

"I rather keep them on thanks." Blushing to the maxium

"My, my. Is Wittle Edward blushing?" Not waiting for a response Roy pulled out glitter and spirkle amoung other girl craft supplies. "TIME to spice it up a bit."

"S-sipce it up?!

**outside office**

Still listening at the door Havoc finally thoguht he should tell hawkeye what was going on. "Uh it sounds like Mustang is rapping the kid!"

Getting up fast and grabbing her gun at the same time Hawkeye was ready to shoot the Fuhrur for harming the eldest Elric. That was untill Havoc opened the door.

**inside office**

A door opening to Mustangs office being ignored the conversation went on without a hitch. Smirking Roy came back to the younger Alchemist "Yes, you know glitter, ruffles and ..maybe..SHORTER!!!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE IS SMALLER THEN THE DUST ON A TICK?!" Jumping up and down proving how short the skirt already was.

Smirking more and blinking a couple of times "No one said that Fullmetal..though it IS true."

**outside office**

closing the door before another bout of angry rants came Havoc and Hawkeye looked a eachother and went back to work ..they knew that this was going to be the best most long day they had since Ed left. They smiled at that fact because now Ed was back and with that he made the military life more interesting..  
**  
01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789**

YAY i finished the FMA story..hope you liked it  
sorry if there are spelling errors. please review.  
no flames unless its truely that bad


End file.
